User blog:Highestbounty123/Character Rules
Hello this is your Admin speaking once more this time about one of the most important elements within a fanon wiki, Characters thats right im gonna talk about what to and not to do with characters now then onwards. Characters Alot to talk about when it comes to characters firstly we'll begin with the basics them being no copying canon or other characters within Katekyo Hitman Reborn meaning get original don copy things like Gokudera's kick ass dynamite use or Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough cause thats Vongola exclusive, Also no copying other Box Weapons and of course no making your characters stronger than Reborn or any other undefeated characters within Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Also your characters arent allowed of meeting canon characters meaning you cant be buddy buddy with Tsuna and Gokudera cause im sure Gokudera wont be friendly. Oh and something i want everyone to know which has to be clear about all who wants to make the 11th Vongola Boss well the answer to that is in a bold, Italic capslocked ''NO ''because thats just breaking canon i mean Tsuna is porbably gonna retire in another 80 years or so, Now to other stuff. Relativity This is pretty simple to know and i will make it obvious to everyone you are not, Under any circumstances allowed to make relatives to any canon character thats means no lost mother, No lost brother, No lost cousin, Hell no lost son dont be pullin that old trick, No lost uncle and no unlost relatives so if anyone makes a relative or even an adoptive relative to a canon character, The user will have one week to change it or his page will face deletion it is up to you what you do so get it stright read the lines and no making Tsuna and Kyoko a married couple (There time for that hasnt arrived yet) Images & Gifs Ah images the thing you all want to make your characters look badass and not make other imagine them and make 'em look zero percent how you imagine them, Now there arent any restrictions on what pictures you use, Hell you can even use a video game character's pic just make sure it doesnt have the health bar, Buttons, Combo and stuff ya know just the character standing or something. There yet a few restrictions to images example if a user uses a character pic then another user cant use that pic because its already being used by a user or is in stand by (Meaning still looking for a character for the pic) but dont give up yet guys cause where theres one epic character there will definetly be another. Now to the short few second self repeating mini video known as Gifs, You all like using gifs for show off of ya characters skills dontcha? Well you may use it as you please but remember same as with the images if a user uses a gif then you cant use the same gif first come first serve with the pics, But if there is a kind enough user out there that will give up on the character's pics and gifs just for you then you can ask first then say thank you to him as much as you can. Now there is something i want to tell you all when using a character image or gif and that is you are not allowed of using pics or gifs from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Meaning you cant use no Yamamoto image for character, No Hibari kicking someone gif to show your characters strength, In short you are forbidden from using gifs and images that show something within Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga and anime. Another thing to say to you all, When you use a character pic dont copy the character's personality make him a different from the used character's personality, As for skills, Apearance and abilities that is allowed but not a 100% meaning you cant bring in lets say Luffy and say he has the ability to stretch just how he really does, Nor can you say that he has strong jaws like how he really does cause that is copying. Powers, Abilities And Equipment Okay first things first, Powers were gonna talk about the powers that your user can contain such as Flames, Illusions or some unique attribue like Mukuro's eye or somethin like that, As i said before you cant copy things from canon characters so you also cant copy Mukuro's (Badass) eye same goes to Daemon's (Badass) eye and mind control thats also forbidden im not gonna allow that for you to use even though its awesome. Now Abilities physical and mental abilities such as strength, Speed and intelligence theres also endurance and durability but im not gonna mention everything, Now there are restrictions to the abilities such as now inhuman strength that allows your character to break down a truck, Building or anything else bigger than a truck with one poke, Touch or punch that includes kicks so dont do that, The same goes for the other abilities you cant be smarter than Verde or the other two scientists who invented the Box Weapons but your character can be nearly as smart as him and create other things i mean Box Weapons arent everything, In short dont make invincible characters cause i will now allow that. Finally Equipment ah yes equipment the thing that everyone uses to beat, Shoot, Poison and finally kill, As seen in Katekyo Hitman Reborn there are many kinds of equipment that arent created in real life nor in other mangas like the Ten Year Bazooka, Which i will kindly allow only Bovino Famiglia member characters that you make use and they can know about Lambo but not be like best friends or anything they also cant be considered brothers by each others cause i forbid that as well, Now you can create any kind of equipment that you want from Grenades that explode into mustart to Gummy worms that are actually real worms in disguise nearly anything is possible, And i will make one last thing clear for all of you, I will only allow Time Travel once to each user, Meaning if ya wanna do ya very own future arc go ahead just dont interfere with the canon one. About Box Weapons, If you want a Box Weapon than make one good reason of how your characters obtained them, It can be by time traveling to the future seeing how Box Weapons work study them and finally try and make them succeed or fail i dont care, Just dont make them overpowered. One last thing, Cambio Forma is banned from use for the reason of it being exclusive to the Vongola Famiglia, If you are desperate for wanting a Cambio Forma then firstly you need to deal with it. Category:Blog posts